


Mean To Me

by mitama31773



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: All Dialogue, Angst, F/M, Romance, ending gantung
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitama31773/pseuds/mitama31773
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hanya fic gagal yang tidak layak publish… T_T</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mean To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hanya fic gagal yang tidak layak publish… T_T

Setting : Saikyoudai, last year

.

 **  
**

**  
Mean To Me   
**

.

 **Saikyoudai, Thursday (07.00)**

“Youichi-kun, kau sudah sarapan?”

“Bukan urusanmu.”

“Tentu saja itu urusanku. Aku ini kan Manajer tim, dan kau adalah Kapten tim. Kesehatanmu termasuk dalam tanggung jawabku!”

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap…_

“Youichi?!”

“Tch, tutup mulutmu! Kau hanya menggangguku, Manajer sialan!”

“…”

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap…_

“…”

 _Tap tap tap tap tap…_

“Youichi-kun…”

“…”

“…”

“Hn?”

“Bagimu, aku ini apa?”

“Keh, jangan menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu, Manajer sialan! Berhenti menggangguku!”

.

-xXx-

.

 **Café, Friday (21.27)**

 “Suzuna-chan, apa kau pernah merasa bosan pada Sena?”

“Eh? Kenapa Mamo-nee bertanya begitu?”

“Yah… Kalian kan sudah lama bersama. Apa kau pernah merasa bosan dengan hubungan kalian?”

“Tidak. Aku tidak pernah merasa bosan. Setiap saat bersama Sena selalu terasa spesial bagiku. Apa… Mamo-nee merasa bosan? Pada You-nii?”

“Eh? T—Tidak. Bukan. Justru, aku khawatir kalau Youichi-kun bosan padaku.”

.

-xXx-

.

 **Café, Friday (21. 58)**

 _Drrt… Drrrrt…_

“ _Cheer_ sialan?”

“You-nii… Mamo-nee sekarang sedang bersamaku di sebuah _café_. Tetapi sebentar lagi Sena akan menjemputku. Kami harus segera ke kampus karena ada urusan mendesak.”

“Lalu, apa urusannya denganku, mantan _cheer_ sialan?!”

“Ini kan sudah malam, bagaimana kalau You-nii menjemput Mamo-nee?”

“Tch, dia bisa pulang sendiri! Jangan hubungi aku untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu!”

 _Tuut… Tuut… Tuuut…_

.

-xXx-

.

 **Café, Friday (22.00)**

 _Tuut… Tuut… Tuuut…_

“Jadi, baginya aku ini memang tidak penting ya…”

“Mamo-nee… Pasti maksud You-nii bukan seperti itu…”

“Sudahlah, Suzuna-chan. Aku sudah lelah.”

.

-xXx-

.

 **Saikyoudai, Friday (22.00)**

 _Tuut… Tuut… Tuuut…_

“Keh, sampah! Kalau kau memang tidak peduli padanya, untukku saja!”

 _Dor!!!_

“Fuu… Melodi Mamori-san terlalu indah dan lembut untuk Hiruma-san atau pun Agon-san. Iramanya hanya cocok denganku…”

 _Dor! Dor!! Dor!!!_

.

-xXx-

.

 **Hiruma’s Apartment, Friday (22. 43)**

 _Drrt… Drrrrt…_

“Manajer sialan?”

“Youichi-kun, kau sedang apa?”

“Kau tak perlu tahu.”

“…”

“Kalau kau meneleponku hanya untuk menanyakan hal tidak penting seperti itu—“

“Maaf.”

“…”

“Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi…”

“…”

“…”

“Manajer sialan?”

 _Tuut… Tuut… Tuuut…_

 _“SHIT!!!”_

.

-xXx-

.

 **Mamori’s House, Friday (23.05)**

“Kau yakin, Mamo-chan?”

“Iya, bu. Aku yakin.”

“Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukankah sebelumnya kau bilang kau tidak mau pergi?”

“Aku berubah pikiran. Beasiswa ke luar negeri itu kan hal yang langka, tidak boleh disia-siakan.”

“Hm… Baiklah. Tapi, apa harus malam ini juga?”

“Uhm, harus. Kalau menunggu lebih lama lagi, mungkin aku tidak jadi pergi.”

“Yah, terserah kau saja. Lalu, Ibu hanya perlu menitipkan _file-file_ ini saja kan?”

“Iya. Terima kasih bu. Dan… Tolong jangan beri tahu siapapun mengenai hal ini.”

“Hhhh… Bahkan Sena dan Suzuna juga?”

“Ya, Sena dan Suzuna juga.”

.

-xXx-

.

 **Café, Friday (23. 14)**

“ _Cheer_ sialan!”

“You-nii?”

“Di mana Manajer sialan?”

“Eh? Mamo-nee sudah pulang dari tadi. Aku sendiri masih menunggu Sena.”

“Apa You-nii kesini untuk menjemput Mamo-nee?”

“Cih, bukan. Sudah kubilang, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. “

“You-nii…”

“Hn?”

“Mamo-nee memang kuat. Mamo-nee memang mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak butuh You-nii.”

“Tch, hentikan omong kosongmu, _cheer_ sialan!”

“…”

“…”

“You-nii, mau kemana?”

“Pulang.”

“Tidak mencari Mamo-nee?”

“Tidak perlu.”

.

-xXx-

.

 **Saikyouidai, Saturday (06. 58)**

 _BRAKKK!!!_

“Ohayou, Hiruma-san.”

“Hei, rambut liar sialan! Di mana Manajer sialan?”

“Tidak tahu. Aku belum melihatnya pagi ini. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah datang, karena di meja terdapat tumpukan _file_ mengenai perekrutan anggota baru yang sudah dikerjakan oleh Mamori-san. Mungkin dia sudah pergi lagi. Entahlah…”

 _Drap Drap Drap…_

“Hiruma-san, mau kemana? Bagaimana dengan seleksi anggota barunya?”

“Dibatalkan!”

.

-xXx-

.

 **Mamori’s House, Saturday (07. 23)**

“Di mana dia?”

“Sudah pergi.”

“Ke mana?”

“Maaf...”

.

 **Hiruma’s Apartment, Saturday (08. 56)**

Inbox Message (Sat, 01.18)

From : Fucking Manajer

Message : Maaf, padahal sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Tapi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau… Aku tahu kalau aku tak berarti bagimu. Tapi kau berarti banyak buatku. Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Sayonara…

.

 _Ctik ctik ctik ctik ctik ctik ctik ctik ctik…_

Send Message

 _Klik_

Sending Message failed

.

Try Again

 _Klik_

Sending Message failed

.

Try Again

 _Klik_

Sending Message failed

.

Try Again

 _Klik_

Sending Message failed

.

Try Again

 _Klik_

Sending Message failed

.

 “AARRRGGGHHH!! MAMORI!!!”

.

Outbox Message (Sat, 08. 37)

To : Fucking Manajer

Message : Manajer bodoh! Kau berarti bagiku! Kau penting, SIALAN!!

.

Option

 _Klik_

Try Again

 _  
_

_._

.

.

 _Klik_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **||end||**

 **> >GaJe<<**

**Author's Note:**

> Disini Hiruma kejam banget yah... "=,=a


End file.
